


I love you; oops and hi

by mkayships



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dom Harry, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, One Shot, Sad Louis, Sub Louis, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkayships/pseuds/mkayships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words lead to action, action leads to fights, and fights lead to makeup sex. At least that's how it is for Louis and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you; oops and hi

**Author's Note:**

> I know Zayn Malik left One Direction, but for story purposes, he'll still be in it. This is my first fanfiction on here and I hope you guys like it! :D

"You know I don't like him!" Louis screams, forming his tiny hands into a fist.

"He's just a friend, Lou. Besides, don't you trust me?" Harry asks, feeling a bit hurt and angry that Louis doesn't trust him. Harry knows how much Eleanor screwed him over by cheating on him throughout their whole relationship, but couldn't Louis cut him some slack? Harry wasn't Eleanor; he would never hurt his beloved Louis.

"How could I when you flirt on anything that has two legs?!" Louis screams, soon regretting it as he sees the hurt face on Harry. "Harry, I-"

"Just don't." Harry mutters and walks out of their apartment, making sure the door closed with a loud slam.

**

They were on a break, for the first time throughout their whole relationship. Louis felt miserable while Harry was still angry. Harry had kicked Louis out of their apartment and for a time being, Louis was sleeping on Liam's and Zayn's couch. He would've stayed over at Niall's, but the lad was quite messy and was a bit too loud. "Why don't you just try and apologize to him?" Liam had asked Louis. "I tried," Louis groaned. "But whenever I try to, he finds every excuse to ignore me." Louis sighs, laying back on the couch and closing his eyes. "It's a bit weird seeing you guys apart for this long." Zayn commented from the kitchen as he searched through the fridge.

"It feels weird." Louis sulked. Liam and Zayn stared at each other, not used to seeing Louis so unhappy. Usually Louis was always screaming and saying sassy remarks about them. "Why don't we go clubbing." Zayn suggested. Louis was hesitant, but afterwards agreed. He needed to let loose and just stop thinking about Harry for a while. It was for the best.

**

Louis wished he had rejected Zayn. When Zayn said 'we,' he thought only the three of them, but Zayn had meant all five. The atmosphere was awkward in the cab. Harry and Louis were sitting across from each other and throughout the whole ride, Harry was on his phone. Louis couldn't help but stare at him. "Harr-" The driver had cut him off. "We're here!" Harry was the first to get out of the cab. When they all got out and paid the driver, they all headed in. Niall was the first to head to the drinks, Liam and Zayn had stayed with Louis, and Harry had disappeared in the crowd.

An hour had passed and Louis was sitting on one of the stools, sipping from his glass. Liam and Zayn had left him, probably making out already. Niall was dancing on the dance floor, completely wasted. Harry was no where in Louis' sight. He sighed and stood up, rejecting strangers as they offered to dance with him. In all honesty, Louis just wanted to find Harry and talk to him. He was looking around and finally he had found him; Harry.

Harry didn't know what he was doing. His anger and hurt just blinded him. Besides, Louis and him were on a break anyways. When Harry saw Louis staring at him, he smirked. 'Maybe Louis was right about me flirting with anything that has two legs,' Harry thought. He had walked up to a man and introduced himself. "Hey there cutie." He smirked, winking at him. "Hey." The guy said back in a flirtatious voice. "I'm Harry, and you?"

"Nick, Nick Grimshaw." The man introduced, stepping closer to Harry. And in a split of a second, they were making out. He felt someone staring at them and knew it was Louis. Harry opened his eyes and stared straight at Louis, feeling his heart drop to his gut. Instead of feeling victorious, Harry felt sick and disgusted. His little Louis was standing and watching them as tears spilled down his cheeks. Harry had shoved Nick off of him and was making his way over to Louis, but when Louis noticed that Harry was heading his way, he began to run away.

"Louis, wait!" Harry shouted, pushing strangers out of his way. Louis had ran out of the club was tailing a cab. Just as Louis entered the cab, Harry had ran to it and jumped in. "Get out!" Louis shouted, but Harry only ignored him and told the driver their apartment complex address. "Harry!" Louis shrieked, hitting Harry in the chest. "What're you doing?!" Louis asked.

"We need to talk, Lou. I'm sorry." Harry muttered. "About what? Hm? The fact that you already found someone-" Harry had cut him off with a kiss. Louis' anger slowly melted away. Darn Harry and his kisses. Louis had instantly kissed him back and there they were, making out in the back of a cab. Harry had lifted Louis up and placed him on his lap, Louis straddling him.

"Ahem," The driver coughed. "Um, we're here." The driver said awkwardly. Louis got out of the cab and Harry quickly paid him before dragging Louis in the apartment complex and into theirs. Harry unlocked the door and once he did, he slammed Louis to a wall. "Haz." Louis moaned out loud. "Jump." Harry muttered and connected their lips once more. Louis did as told and jumped, wrapping his legs around Harry as Harry carried him into their room. Harry had placed Louis on their bed and began to quickly undress him.

Harry grabbed the lube from his nightstand drawer and quickly slicked up his fingers. He traced his finger teasingly around Louis' hole and smirked as Louis whimpered. "Haz please." Louis moaned. Harry didn't feel like taking it slow and just quickly slipped a finger inside of Louis. "Haz!" Louis whined, Harry's finger feeling uncomfortable inside of him. It stung a bit, mainly because they hadn't done it in quite a while and also because Harry had just stuck it in. Harry didn't really give Louis enough time to adjust as he added another, quickly pumping in and out and scissoring him.

 

Harry was enjoying at how Louis was squirming underneath him. This was a little punishment for what Louis had said. Just as Louis finally adjusted to Harry's fingers, Harry had added a third digit. Harry began to pump in and out and Louis was enjoying himself as Harry's long fingers managed to reach his prostate. "Harry please! I'm ready!" Louis moaned. Harry smirked at him and pulled out his fingers out of Louis' bum. "I'm not going slow tonight." Harry muttered and kissed Louis.

 

He pulled back and aligned himself to Louis' hole. Harry quickly entered and didn't stop until all of him was buried inside of Louis. Tears sprang to Louis' eyes as his bum hurt and felt like it was on fire. Harry leaned in and kissed Louis, hoping it would distract him from the pain. After a while, Louis moaned a 'move'. Once the word came out of Louis' mouth, Harry went crazy.

 

He was thrusting and slamming into Louis, making Louis see stars. The slapping of skin was heard throughout the room, added with moans. "Louis!" Harry moaned, his voice deep and raspy. Louis was a mess, clutching on the sheets with one hand and jerking off with another. "I'm close!" Louis moaned. In a few minutes, a white string of cum covered both Louis and Harry. When Louis had tightened himself around Harry, Harry came hard in Louis. Riding out his orgasm, he finally pulled out and laid down next to Louis.

 

"I'm sorry, Lou." Harry muttered. Louis shushed him and closed his eyes, feeling tired. Harry stood up and grabbed a cloth, wiping himself and Louis up. Once he was done, he laid down next to Louis again. They ended up spooning, with Louis being the little spoon for once. "I love you, Lou." Harry muttered. "I love you too, Haz." Louis muttered sleepily before falling asleep.


End file.
